


Like A Fairy tale (Haikyuu)

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Disney AU, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: Kingdom AUIn order to reclaim your kingdom under the rule of the Secondary Intercardinal alliance, you must cross the mountain and ocean and travel far from your land to go on a journey to find an alliance from your neighborhood kingdoms.Haikyuu x Reader
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro

_Compass_

* * *

The North Kingdom has always been the most powerful kingdom of all

One day, just like every other kingdom on the books.

The Kingdom has been taken under the control of the alliance of the Secondary Intercardinal 

And in order to take back to throne under such a powerful alliance

Princess (Your name)

must form an alliance with the remaining Kingdoms that's been quiet for a long period of time

There are three types of Kingdom

_Cardinal_

_Intercardinal_

_Secondary Intercardinal_

* * *

The three types of kingdom has been based on there location

**Cardinal**

Is said to be one of the most powerful kingdoms of all, yet the one who always remain the most powerful one is the one that rules the North

The kingdoms that can be found under Cardinal

are

The North Kingdom

also known as

_Crelion Kingdom_

The South Kingdom

also known as

_Johzenji Kingdom_

The East Kingdom

also known as

_Nekoma Kingdom_

The West Kingdom

also known as

_Shiratorizawa Kingdom_

The next is the

**Intercardinal**

They possess equal power and land just like Cardinal types, the only difference was how the other Kingdoms see them, like most of them think that the Cardinal was more powerful and rich as they are but to be honest they just share the same power and riches, the only difference all in all was there kingdom reputation and name.

The Kingdoms that can be found under Intercardinal

are

The North-East Kingdom

also known as

_Karasuno Kingdom_

The North-West Kingdom

also known as

_Date Tech Kingdom_

The South-East Kingdom

also known as

_Fukurodani Kingdom_

The South-West Kingdom

also known as

_Auba Johsai Kingdom_

The last one is

**Secondary Intercardinal**

Unlike the Cardinals and Intercardinals, due to this Kingdoms being in between such a huge Kingdom, they don't posses such large lands, not so many riches either, it was as if they we're the third rate of kingdoms and for the past few decades they are tired of being such a weakling, this must be the reason they out of all the kingdoms, this type of kingdoms are the most likely to start a war

I mean, out of all the Kingdoms, they are the type mostly to be forgotten

The Kingdoms that can be found under Secondary Intercardinal and is currently on alliance with each other

are

The North North-East Kingdom

also known as

_Inirizaki Kingdom_

The East North-East Kingdom

also known as

_Nohebi Kingdom_

The West North-West Kingdom

also known as

_Mujinazaka Kingdom_

The South South-East Kingdom

also known as

_Shinzen Kingdom_

The South South-West Kingdom

also known as

_Sarukawa Kingdom_

The West South-West Kingdom

also known as

_Itachiyama Kingdom_

The West North-West Kingdom

also known as

_Kamomedai Kingdom_

The North North-West Kingdom

also known as

_Asurin Kingdom_

* * *

Like I said eariler

Unlike the Cardinal and Intercardinal types of kingdom, the Secondary Intercardinal kingdoms doesn't posses that much authority and isn't highly as the other kingdoms, that must be the reason why they started to team up and bring down the top kingdom in the parameter

The Crelion Kingdom

because like them, the Cardinal and Intercardinal rarely trust each other in which put them into a great disadvantage when it comes to a situation like this

The Cardinal and Intercardinal only looks up to themselves so asking help for another kingdom is like throwing your pride away

* * *

_She has a Mindset like a Queen_

_and the Heart of a Warrior_

* * *

** Disney Princess AU in some way LMAO  **


	2. One

_The Beginning_

* * *

There as different kind of Princess

but this princess

The Princess of Crelion

Princess (Your name)

Is so different all you want to do is to locker her up into her room

She was kind yet sarcastic, helpful yet lazy, adventurous yet arrogant, but most of all she knows what justice and fairness is, yes perhaps she is sometimes annoying due to her sneaking out of the castle time to time but that was also because she wants to interact with the people of her Kingdom

She was the people's princess

Unlike the other princess, Princess (Your name) was never afraid to get mud on her face, she isn't afraid to have dress stained, she was out going, the people love her despite her sometimes annoying personality, there was something about her that lure people around her and before they knew it they're already in love with her personality

She has a good heart

She was a smart person

but unlike any other princess

Her looks are average 

plain (eye color) iris, (hair color) locks that reach mid back that is always tied into an elegant messy bun, (skin color) colored skin, unlike any other princess you have a plain look

_But of course_

_beauty is skin deep_

Just like any other day, you're running away from the guards

minus the fact that those guards aren't your kingdoms guard

and plus the fact that you don't know who they are and they are trying to kill you

You clutch on your [compass necklace](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/768919336370046004/) that the King, your father has given to you minutes earlier before he was killed in front of you

_Run, you must run (Nick name)_

_gather all the allies from the cardinal and intercardinal kingdoms_

_**You're the only one that could to it** _

You cried at your father's word hands gripping on your necklace

And just like every cliche running away scene, you trip on a random vines for you are running on your kingdoms forest that serves as the boundary from the other kingdoms

You whimper as you landed on your knees, you can feel footsteps approaching until you saw a foot on the ground as you continue to look down, biting your lower lips as you try to prevent yourself from breaking down

_Why is this happening?_

This morning you are just happy chatting with your father and your maids like you always do, you went to the town the chat with the peoples there to chat up with them like you always do, and the next thing you knew when you comeback was the castle seems oddly quiet, and the moment you enter all you saw as blood and dead body on the hallway, making you ran towards your father's room, and what you saw there was completely fine minus the fact that he has a sword stab on his stomach, and the next thing you knew was going on his side only for him to gave you his compass that was originally given to him by your mom and to said his finals word

"It's such a shame to see you on your knees Princess"

You snap at your thoughts and look up to the familiar voice

_"Prince Atsumu"_

You stare at him in horror as he smirk at you, offering a hand

You knew him due to the occasions that are usually head in your kingdom, in fact you know all the royalties from all the other kingdom, _some of them._ And you're not really found of the prince from the other kingdom they are cocky, rude, and they give you a stare you couldn't stand

When it comes to guys to Princes you rarely have trust on them, you always prefer knights over them for they have loyalty, the only Prince you can stand was your childhood friend from the neighborhood kingdom

And never once did you ever see the Princes of your fellow Cardinal and Intercardinal Kingdoms for the King and Queen never seems to bother bring their child

"Oh Come on Prince Atsumu, Don't scare the Princess"

Your eyes went wide

You look up to see your childhood friend, the Prince of Asurin Kingdom smirking at you, his blue eyes shining in mischief as the moon light hits it, his blonde hair swaying as the cold wind breeze hits it

_"[Keon](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/848717492261337943/)"_

You stare ta him in wide eyes, hand letting go of your necklace

"What... what are you doing?"

You trail off, feeling defeated all of a sudden

_Why is this happening?_

"Eh? I thought you're pretty smart"

He look at you dead in the eyes with nothing but coldness

"Isn't it obvious?"

Suddenly you are well aware of the faces in front of you

There stood the Princes of the Secondary Intercardinal

"We're taking over the Kingdom, _Princess_ "

This time it was Daisho Suguro of Nohebi Kingdom speaking

"You!"

You started tearing up

"How could you this?"

You spat at them, throwing your hands in the air

"For power"

You recognize that voice

_Sakusa Kiyoomi of Itachiyama Kingdom_

"And now"

To your horror, he was holding up a sword, the same sword that stab your father to your horro

"We don't need you"

You close your eyes, waiting for the sword to strike you

But then you felt yourself getting lift up, holding you my the waist at you snap your eyes wide open

_"[Theon](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/768919336370047217/)!"_

You cried, arms warping around your aide neck as he run towards the wood, carrying you bridal style and to your concern, you look back at the scene, only to see your [pet](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/376543218848658863/) running behind you

You smile, only for it to drop when you saw all the prince looking at you with a smirk

Eyes looking at you as if saying

_You survive for now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Fantasy AU LMAO


	3. Two

_Instructions_

* * *

"I'm sorry for it took me time to save you, My Lady"

Your aide, Theon stated as he put you down in the distance far away from your kingdom

"Where... where are we?"

You hold into him as you don't have the strength to stand on your own, you could barely keep up on what's happening.

"I believe we are somewhere in between the border of Inirizaki Kingdom, Lady (First name)"

He stated, looking around

"We must go and headed towards the East Kingdom"

He added, looking back into you 

"Wait, give me a break. I could barely keep up on what's happening and now you're telling me that we should head towards the East Kingdom?!"

You spat at him, and like expected, he doesn't seem surprise at all 

"I'm afraid to say Princess, but we have no time at all. I believe that sooner of later the Alliance of the Second Intercardinal will make a move to take you down, so we should move faster for your safety. Princess"

He explain, making you look at him wide eyes

"Besides, it was the Kings Instructions to make an alliance with the East Kingdom first"

You let go of him, gently leaning against the tree nearby your pet which was curled up like a cat

You look at him once again,

"Why the East?"

"Because the Nekoma Kingdom was known for it's connection to the other Kingdoms and it's solid military army"

You raise a brow at him

"But in order to make it there it's either we have to cross three kingdoms in order to make it there or take a short cut at the black forest" 

You stated, eyes looking up into the moon, like always it always seems to glow

You snuggle close to your pet who only purr, Theon stood there

"Two of those kingdoms are our enemies, we can't take that way. We have no other choice but to take the way on the black forest"

He stated, looking back at you in his shoulder, only to see you asleep snuggling close to your pet

He sigh, before removing his black coat. He look at your state, you must have been exhausted. He gently put the the coat on your shivering body, having a quick look on where your kingdom was located.

_"You must help her, Theon."_

_The king stated into him as they heard a loud knock on the kings door_

_"Whatever happened you must always stay by her side. Okay?"_

_He look at the king then back to the loud banging on the door_

_"Look, King --"_

_"Promise me Theon"_

_He bit his lips_

_"I promise you, My king"_

_He stated, kneeing in front of him like a good and loyal man he is_

_"Now go, you must prepare and get the princess far from the Kingdom before it's too late"_

_The King advise, and he did what he commanded, but before he could jump of the window_

_"Also, the two of you would go on a journey"_

_He king stated, making him stop on his tracks_

_"A royal ball with happened on Nekoma Kingdom two weeks from now"_

_He nod_

_"Take it as a chance to form an alliance"_

_He nod once again before jumping off the window as the heard the door burst open with force_

_He frown_

_Those damn traitors!_

He look at your somehow sleeping form, pushing a lose strand of (hair color) locks from your face as he cover you with his coat.

With a deep sigh, he ends up looking at the sky,

_In two weeks huh?_

He look back at you,

_We'll definitely make it._

**Just like any other stories**

**The knight has always been in love with the Princess**

* * *

"So you're saying we have to make it on the ball?"

You asked after swallowing a piece of apple

"Yes My Lady, it would be one step closer for us to make a contact with the royalties if we get to attend that ball"

He explain as he lean against the tree, it was around noon, you've been travelling since the morning so you decided to take a quick break near a pond that you manage to stumble upon too

You study his features for a moment before speaking

"Have you taken a sleep yet?"

You asked, raising a brow, and for a moment you saw him flinch 

"I see... You haven't"

You said with a sigh

"You should take a rest first"

You said, eyes scanning your environment

"But your highn--"

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the formalities, Theon"

You gave him a teasing smirk

"You should rest"

You stated

"Apologi-"

"It's a command not a question"

You smile at him

You heard him sigh in defeat, making you chuckle.

You lit your head on his direction,making your pet go on your aide direction before snuggling into him.

"Oh, before you fall asleep"

You saw your aide snuggling with your pet

"Why is Nekoma holding a ball?"

You wonder

You're never really found royal gatherings unless it is hold on your kingdom, and also because you hate politics

_so much for a future queen_

"I don't know"

He yawn, his tiredness finally taking toll making sure nobody harms you in your sleep

"but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with their prince"

"huh? Prince who?"

You deadpan

"Never heard of the Scheming Prince?"

You have him a look

He could barely lift an eyelid as he answered you ,

"The first Prince of Nekoma Kingdom..... Prince Tetsurou"

You stare at him in awe before taking another bite of your apple, looking at your compass necklace, the needle was pointing towards the east, making you wonder how the compass knows where you're supposed to be going.

With another sigh, you thought for a moment

_Scheming Prince?_

_Prince Tetsurou?_

_It sounds familiar at the same time not_

You bit your lips,

"This is going to be a long journey"


	4. Three

_Black Forest_

* * *

"Are.... are you sure this is a good idea Theon?"

You utter in fear clinging into your aide like a child, looking at the huge creepy forest in front of you.

"I think I'm more than willing to risk myself getting caught than entering that forest and never coming back alive... hehe, don't you think?"

You smile sheepishly at your aide, (eye color) iris shining in fear

"I'm afraid My La--"

"(Nick name)"

"I'm afraid (Nickname), we can't. We already spend the past 2 days to make it to the entrance of the forest and we only have a total of 12 days to make it to the Kingdom before the ball"

He stated making you pout

"Besides Princ-- (Nick name), Isn't this the adventure you've been looking for?"

He stated, making you stare at him for a moment before a flash of your father's face come crashing back into you.

"This must be it. But why do it has to turn out this way?"

You stated with a sigh, arms untangling with your aide as you straighten yourself

You look at the foggy, dark and scary forest ahead of you, you grip on your compass. You look back on your aide.

"Theon?'

You called him, making him look into you

"Yes, My Lady?"

For a moment he bit his lips when he said the name that makes you chuckle sadly

"If we manage to bring the Kingdoms together. Will we be able to take back out kingdom?"

For a moment, he didn't reply, just seriously looking at you in the eyes.

"Of course"

He smile at you.

You stop,

Feeling a chill ran down your spine as you look at him lips curl upwards.

He smiled

"Woah!"

You beam, startling your pet that was currently sleeping just beside you

"You smile!"

You stated, because out of all the years, which is pretty much since your childhood. You never seem him smile.

But you guess it was to make you feel ease because of all this unexpected happenings

He avoided his glaze to meet yours, looking ahead of the forest in front of you.

"Shall we start then? Princess"

"I told you not to call me that"

"It can't be helped"

* * *

_It happened so fast_

Hours ago you're peacefully minding your own business entering the black forest.

Now all you do is to run away from something that's been chasing you.

_Leave_

That voice again, you whimper. Blurry vision only cause you to trip on your feet as you land on your knees. 

You're scared

You shut your eyes tightly, afraid on what was about to come, silently you whimper your aide and your pet's name **Leo,** You're scared as hell you can feel your heart hammering on your chest, trying to calm yourself. 

_She seems scared_

You keep your eyes shut as you suddenly feel surrounded, but for some off reason you don't feel any danger at all.

_Well you did scare the shit out of her!_

_Hey! It wasn't my fault it's been years since someone is foolish enough to enter this forest_

_Still!_

_Enough of you two! Look what you did to her!_

_Hmp!_

_Wait, she looks familiar_

You frown, still keeping your eyes shut and protecting your head, you kept hearing voices and it's starting to bug you.

Then you felt a tap on your shoulder, and out of panic, you sat up, hands flying on your chest for some sort of protection to whoever it is that touch you.

Until your eyes landed on lady with wings... wings like crows..

"See! I told you she's a princess!"

You look at them in wide eyes

"A girl, that is messy, beaten like this isn't a princess"

You frown, feeling offended all of a sudden

"Excuse me?"

You butt in

"I apologize for butting in to your conversation but"

You felt their glaze all over you

"Who are you?"

You murmur under your breath, suddenly terrified of what they could do to you

"Oh! oh! We're fairies!" 

The Fairy' with blonde hair stated

"Fairies?"

You question, suddenly looking at them with confused look on your muddy face

"Fairies, Ya'know we could grand wishes, do magic, stuffs like that. Ain't that stated on the book?"

There was another blonde, but this time she looks much older than the first one, and of course, she looks intimidating the way she looks at you

"I.."

You gulp

"I don't like reading that kinds of stuff"

You admitted, closing your eyes

Afraid of what they're going to do with you.

"Interesting"

You heard a voice

Then foot steps,

_You really is a Princess_

_(Your name)_

**"My Lady!"**

You snap your eyes wide open, hands automatically clinging on your aide

"Thank goodness. I've been trying to wake you up for the last few minutes"

He sigh in relief, free hand going on his chest

"Anyways My Lady, I've found a way to enter the Kingdom"

He stated, making you look at him

"Huh?"

"We've been travelling for three days. Remember?"

He stated, before your Lion snuggle close to you, as if snapping you out of your thoughts 

You snap your eyes wide open

It's been three day?!

You thought

You look around you all of a sudden making Theon do the same thing while your pet, Leo seems to put his guard up at your sudden uneasiness 

Then what about the [three fairies](https://pin.it/20Hpaav)?

You wonder, brows frowning

"Is there something wrong?"

Theon asked, brows frowning at you

You shake your head

"Nothing.. just a weird dream"

You stated with a sigh

"Let's go then"

_We'll meet again_

_Princess_

You turn around.

"What was that?"

"Princess?"

You turn your attention back to your aide as Leo snuggle to your legs

"Nothing, I just thought I heard someone calling for me"

"We are the only one here, Princess"

"I told you to call me (Nick name)"

"...."

In the distance far away

_She's the one right?_

_I refuse to believe someone like her will unite this twisted kingdoms_

_But she will be the one to break the curse_

_oh sush you two_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i have to watch cinderella


	5. Four

_In the Middle of the Woods_

* * *

Sneaking inside the town was easy, somehow Theon manage to find an abandoned good looking house made out of wood, and to your opinion, it wasn't that bad, it was just the bed isn't as comfortable as it is back in the castle but you knew you have no other options.

You've been keeping yourself lay low ever since your arrival from the kingdom and since the house was hidden in the woods not so far away from the main castle, you've been spending yourself wondering around the forest with your pet Leo.

It was one of those days where Theon left to buy some goods for you only have two days before the actual ball, you also learn that today us the day where the prince. The Scheming Prince will return from his journey from the Fukurodani Kingdom. You're also informed that the Prince of Nohebi Kingdom will be present at the ball, making you be wary of your movements.

So currently, you are strolling around the forest, basket in hand, humming a random tune you could think off, your pet leading the way. Mind thinking of a way to convince the King to form an alliance against the Secondary Intercardinal, bit you're also thinking. 

What possibly be the reason of Daishou here?

You thought

it was on the tip of your tongue, and before you could burst it out, the roar of your pet snap your out of your thoughts.

"Leo!"

You stated, almost scolding the black lion

You ran where you heard the sound of your lion roaring, only to see a man in black and red military uniform, a cap on his head somehow making it hard for you to see his whole face is now pointing an arrow on your pet while riding his black horse.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!"

You stated, running towards the scene, going over your pet

"Are you crazy?! Stay away from that animal! It'll snap your neck!"

He shouted, still pointing the sharp arrow on your pet's direction to your distress 

"Leo!"

You scold, this time standing in front of the Lion 

"Sit!"

You commanded, and Leo in no time follow yet his eyes never leave the figure of the man behind you

"I'm very sorry if Leo tries to attack you. My pet can be territorial sometimes, please put your bow and arrow down"

You said as you bow, basket meeting the ground, making the man back off together with his horse in shock

"That... That Lion is your pet?!"

The man utter, holding up a hand in shock, making you sweat drop at his reaction

"Ah well... yes"

You admitted 

Then your (eye color) iris meet his amber ones, and for a moment, a chill ran down your spine.

"I see"

He stated in a matter the fact tone

"You live close then?"

You shake your head,

"You could say that"

"What is it really?"

He sweat drop, making you chuckle

"It's a secret"

You have to be wary of your answer and the information you're saying, this man could be one of the Secondary Intercardinal men after all.

As the man was about to speak, a voice cut him off, same goes to you.

**"Your majesty"**

Both of your eyes went wide

good thing you ain't looking at each other

The man, also known as Scheming Prince by his enemies and Prince Tetsurou to his people and friends immediately sush his aide. They are currently on a hunt when he stumble upon a black Lion, then you who seems to be the owner of the thing.

And for some odd reason when your eyes meet his chest tighten at the determination, fierce, and seriousness that can be scene in your mesmerizing (eye color) iris.

"I told you not to call me that in public"

He whine at his aide/right hand man, Kai.

"Apologies, Kuroo"

Yet Kai doesn't seems sorry at all making the prince frown, eyes setting back on where you are standing beside your pet earlier 

"huh?'

He frown even more, amber iris showing nothing put irritation 

"Looking for something Kuroo?"

Kai asked the Prince as he follow his glaze

"Nothing"

He thug his horse to turn around

He click his tongue in irritation.

"Is there something bothering you Kuroo?"

Kai once again asked

"Nothing"

"But you're pouting, My Prince"

You on the other hand

"Theon!"

You whine as you manage to comeback to the house with your pet

"Your highness?"

He blink at you

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me (Nick name)? **(Nick name)**. What if that guy heard"

You pout, crossing your arms on your chest as Theon sweat drop at your sudden childish reaction

"Apologize, (Nick name)"

"Forgiven"

You smile at him

"Also Pri-- (Nick name) we should go out to buy you a proper attire for the ball"

He stated, making you raise a brow

"Come to think of it. Where did you get the money's you've been spending on to?"

You lean forward, arms still crossed on your chest.

Theon once again sweat drop, for a moment he straighten himself, putting a good distance between the two of you before spreading his second layer of coat, the first layer was the one you still have right now.

There was a pocket, he then pull two coin bags in one pocket, and his coat currently has ten pockets in total, making you gasp at the twenty coin bags he have

"Where did you get that!"

"The king told me to take my time preparing"

"So the reason why it took you so long to rescue me was because of this?"

"...."


End file.
